El plan de Gion
by Monedita123
Summary: Ver como la relación entre Miyuki e Iwashimizu no avanzaba, ponía de los nervios a Kenji. Gion era de esos que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados, y esta no iba a ser una excepción... [MiyuIwa]


_**All Out! y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Shiori Amase (:**_

 _ **Este es el primer one-shot que escribo sobre este anime. No me creía capaz pero llegó la inspiración y pues eso. Sólo espero no haber hecho algo OOC a Miyuki... Nishinoya me ha influenciado mucho.**_

* * *

Siempre lo sospechó. Cada vez que Atsushi venía a Kanagawa, no era solamente para saludar. Se notaba a leguas que su única razón para acudir allí era para ver a Sumiaki.

Después del entrenamiento, un Gion pensativo se encontraba contemplando como el rubio alto y tímido de su equipo conversaba con un alegre joven de cabello azul oscuro. Cada cierto tiempo era lo mismo. Miyuki llegaba, saludaba y se dirigía hacia Iwashimizu para hablar. Se les veía realmente felices, pero algunos leves sonrojos y gestos los delataban.

Gion puede ser un verdadero idiota que sólo piensa en el rugby, pero por algún motivo supo que aquellos dos se gustaban. De todas formas, era realmente obvio y la mayoría del equipo ya lo sabían, aunque preferían mantenerse fuera de esos asuntos. Pero Kenji no. Él es terco y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Si puede hacer de cupido, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

Y ahí estaba, en un Domingo cualquiera, detrás de un poste esperando a que ambos se encontraran.

Había enviado un mensaje a cada uno de ellos citándolos en el mismo parque a una misma hora para hablar de un asunto importante. Claro está, Gion se escondería y esperaría a que Iwashimizu y Miyuki llegasen para que surga el amor.

 _"Es un plan perfecto, lo he visto en muchos mangas."_

—¿Miyuki-kun? —Dijo el chico rubio sorprendido al ver a Atsushi en aquel sitio.

—¡Sumiaki! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —Contestó el joven de cabello azul oscuro al ver que Iwashimizu también estaba allí.

—Gion-kun me envió un mensaje diciendo que tenía algo importante de lo que hablar.

—¿En serio? ¿A ti también? Qué raro...

 _"Oh no, espera."_

Kenji no se había percatado de su pequeño error. Si él era el que había citado a ambos y si no aparecía, significaría que se quedarían esperando sin hacer nada. Y si no hacen nada, no puede surgir el amor. Tuvo que no haberse andado con rodeos y haberles dicho para ir al parque de atracciones.

Pasaron treinta minutos, una hora, dos horas... Y nada. Seguían esperando en el mismo lugar un tanto nerviosos por el ambiente que se estaba creando al frente de ellos; muchas parejas iban tomadas de la mano y diciéndose cosas bonitas. El silencio incómodo era lo que les ponía así. De vez en cuando Miyuki intentaba sacar un tema de conversación, ya que se le daba bien ese tipo de cosas por su personalidad extrovertida, pero ante esa situación y con la persona que le gustaba... No era tan fácil. Y mucho menos si durante las horas esperando ya habían conversado de muchas otras cosas.

Gion no podía esperar más. Lo único que tenía en mente era _"Ya, bésense."_ y un plan para salir de su escondite y empujarlos **"accidentalmente"** para que Miyuki cayera encima de Iwashimizu. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, sólo un minuto más y...

—Parece que Gion-kun no va a venir... —Aplicó nervioso el rubio.

—Nos ha dejado plantados. Y... ya que estás libre, ¿qué te parece si vamos al cine? Hay uno cerca de aquí y podemos llegar para la última función de una película bastante buena. —Respondió Miyuki, rompiendo la incomodidad del momento y transformándolo en algo alegre.

Iwashimizu asintió con una sonrisa y se fueron los dos tan felices. Kenji, lleno de satisfacción por ver que por fin había logrado algo, salió de su pequeño escondite para seguirlos pero una mano lo alzó por el cuello de su camisa.

—Alto ahí, ya es suficiente. —Introdujo una voz grave que venía de atrás.

Era Sekizan, el cual había estado observando los movimientos de Gion y decidió que era el momento de detenerle.

—¡¿Ehhhh?! ¿Pero por qué? —Se quejó Kenji intentando safarse del agarre del capitán.

—Déjalos, ellos van a su ritmo. Sé que pronto se darán cuenta de lo que sienten y es mejor que lo hagan por medios propios.

El más bajo asintió a regañadientes y se retiró de aquel lugar junto al pelirrojo. Tal vez era cierto; dejarlos disfrutar el momento y que poco a poco confiesen sus sentimientos.

* * *

—¡Sumiaki y yo estamos saliendo! —Exclamó Atsushi a los del club de rugby de Kanagawa.

—¡M-Miyuki-kun, no lo digas tan alto! —Reclamó Iwashimizu sonrojado.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamaron la mayoría ante la noticia.

—¡Cuida de nuestro Iwashimizu! —Dijo otro chico del equipo.

—Crecen tan rápido... —Aplicó Hachiouji con unas lagrimitas de felicidad.

—Lo dejo en tus manos. —Introdujo Sekizan con orgullo.

—¡No os preocupéis, yo me encargo! —Respondió Miyuki con una gran sonrisa.

—¡S-Sólo estamos saliendo! —Se quejó avergonzado Iwashimizu debido a los comentarios de sus compañeros.

Todos se alegraron de aquello, pero el que más emocionado estaba en ese momento era Gion. Sekizan tenía razón, no había esa necesidad de forzarlos para que su relación avanzase rápido; sólo debía dejarles ir a su ritmo.

—Pero, al ser de diferentes escuelas, ¿no será difícil? —Cuestionó en voz baja Ooharano fingiendo con cara desinteresada que no le importaba, pero que en realidad sí que lo hacía y tenía curiosidad.

—¡Eso lo hace más emocionante! —Respondió el joven de cabello azul oscuro seguro de sí mismo.

Nada hará de Iwashimizu y Miyuki dejen de verse. Aunque no pasen tanto tiempo juntos, eso no quitará el sentimiento de amor que hay en ambos.

¿De diferentes escuelas? Qué importa.


End file.
